Journey to Hogwarts and the Adventures Within
by MrsCourtneyDepp
Summary: Please read and review. A little bit of humor, adventure and romance. A family of muggleborns, 3 girls all get invited to Hogwarts. Read all about the adventures they have there and the people they meet, including characters from the books and movies.
1. The 1st letter's Arrival

One morning in late June, Aubrey opened her window that looked out into the backyard. Birds were chirping noisily in the distance and patches of sunlight could be distinguished between the many trees and houses. She glanced over the happy scene, taking in every detail, breathing in the fresh morning air.

"Boo!" Aubrey jumped in surprise, Then turned to see her older sister Courtney standing there in a matching nightgown except Aubrey's was yellow and laughing hysterical. "Ha ha ha! Got ya! What were you doing any way's" she said, half giggling half struggling to speak. Then she stopped.

"I was opening my window." Aubrey answered. Then she turned around and began rummaging through dresser drawers.

"Now what're ya doin'?" Courtney asked in an obnoxious manner.  
"Getting ready"  
"Why? Do you have a date?" Then Courtney doubled over with laughter once again.  
"no" Aubrey said simply "Today is the 4 of July cookout at uncle Johns remember"  
"ohhh yeah!" Courtney said, her face screwed up in concentration. "I forgot. Well bye" And with that, Courtney exited the room. Seconds later Aubrey heard the shower running in the room next door.

She picked up a baby blue tee and grabbed her pair of black and blue Vans. Then she searched the room for her favorite pair of black Capri's. When she looked in the dresser and was unsuccessful she then looked under Courtney's bed, a popular place to find lost things, in the dirty clothes and finally in the cluttered closet. where are they? she asked herself. Then Courtney came strutting into the room, wearing a miniskirt with leggings and a black shirt with Johnny Depp on it, her hair dripping water all over the floor.

"Have you seen my black Capri's?" Aubrey asked her.  
"What black Capri's?" Courtney asked with a sort of 'If I took them I wouldn't tell you' kind of edge to her voice.  
"The ones that I always wear with this!" Aubrey shouted with frustration, pointing at the T-shirt and shoes.  
"nope." Courtney replied obviously trying to suppress a giggle. Then she left the room. Aubrey headed back over to the dresser and took out a long pair of faded jeans and began to get dressed...

2 hours later

"Stop hitting me Kyle"  
"Mommy"  
"Ow!" "Hahahah"  
"Aubrey stop hitting your brother or we're going back home" "he started it"  
"hahahahah" "shut up Courtney"  
"┘.idiot"

It was mid afternoon and Courtney Aubrey, and their little brother Kyle rode in their silver sunfire, while Their mother drove them to the cookout. Since Aunt Harmony and Uncle John only lived a few streets down, they were there within seconds.

"Hey guys!" Alexis, one of their 11 year old cousins greeted, approaching them from the front porch, as they each got out of the car. She took turns hugging them then led them inside. There were little paper American flags hung up on the wall and a particularly large one on the door that had big bold letters on the front saying "happy independence day". They walked into the kitchen where the dining room table had been moved next to the door leading to the deck, and on top of it was piles of food ranging from cheeseburgers to potato salad, chocolate cake to chips. Alexis grabbed a hotdog and went outside. Aubrey snatched up a handful of chips and Courtney joined them moments later with a plate loaded with their mothers pasta salad, a Cheeseburger, a huge piece of chocolate cake, two helpings of potato salad, and a can of coke in the other hand. They settled in the shade next to the pool. Almost everyone was lounging outside.

"Cute skirt Alexis" Courtney said. [Even though Courtney and Alexis were several years apart, Courtney being 15 and Alexis only being 11, the two got along fairly well, probably better than any of the other cousins  
"Thanks"  
"I wonder where Erin is..." Aubrey said thoughtfully "I don't think she's coming" Alexis said, watching Kyle play baseball with her brothers.  
Aubrey went no further into the subject.  
"How is Keira?" Alexis asked, referring to a girl Aubrey's age, who's, long story short, Mom was dating Courtney and Aubrey's Dad "Fine I guess..." Aubrey said reluctant. "we haven't talked to her."

Seconds later, The most peculiar thing occurred. The three girls looked up to see their uncle Gene standing up and pointing at the sky saying "Look! Look at that! It's an owl in broad daylight. See look!" Everyone looked up and tried to get a better view of the large bird that seemed to be clutching a piece of paper in it's beak. Suddenly, Courtney hoped up and took the side gate out into the front yard, with what Aubrey could see, a worried expression on her face. "Where is she going?" Alexis asked turning her attention away from the owl for a short moments time. Aubrey shrugged and they both followed their sister and Cousin.  
They found Courtney on the opposite side of the street beckoning for the owl to come down. Aubrey could hear her yelling at the owl but couldn't make out the words. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. They ran over to her, and Aubrey could finally tell what she was saying.  
"Get down her and give me my letter you stupid owl before you cause a scene"  
However the owl kept circling over Courtney's head as though on a mission.  
Letter? What letter? Aubrey wondered. Seconds later her and Alexis were standing side by side next to Courtney, But Courtney took no notice of them.

"Come here Birdie..." She crooned trying desperately to bring the bird down as though if anyone saw it would ruin her reputation."Come here. Please." she cried "please. Just come down!"

Suddenly the bird caught eye of Alexis and Aubrey and it zoomed down and landed inches from Aubrey's feet. Finally Courtney realized they had arrived, "excuse me" she said then shoved Aubrey out of the way and pried the letter from the massive brown owls beak. "Why would I be getting another letter, I already got my school invitation and books list." Courtney mumbled under her breath. Then she ripped it open taking no notice of the owls angry glare.

"you are dismissed." she told the owl rudely as though it was a messenger boy. But the owl obeyed and flew off into the distance. Courtney turned back to the letter and began to scan the long sheet of tattered parchment, her eyes growing wider as she read. All the while, with Aubrey and Alexis standing there bewildered as thought they had just seen a gruesome scene of a horror movie. Eventually Courtney looked at Aubrey, her eyes filled with a sign of terror.

"Its yours..." was all she said, in a timid quiet voice, obviously trying to avoid making eye contact. Then she held out the letter at arms length. Aubrey was going through a emotional struggle inside. Should she take the letter? Her sister looked really upset about something and Aubrey didn't want to make it worse. But Aubrey, not looking her sister in the eye, very slowly took the letter: 

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of merlin first class, Grand sorc., Chf Warlock Supreme Mugwump, Iternational confed. Of wizards)

Dear Miss A. Benedict, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment Term Begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Aubrey folded up the letter and looked at Coutney disbelievingly...

To be continued...Please review. Thanx 


	2. What I didn't know

  
CHAPTER 2 

After Courtney shooed Alexis off to the side and led Aubrey into an enclosed space hidden by bushed, she went into a detailed, but unbeleiveable explanation. Aubrey was begining to think her sister was crazy.

"You're a witch" Courtney said.  
"I'm telling mom" Aubrey said, insulted.  
"No really" Courtney began to shake her sister by the shoulders as if doing so would cause her to beleive it true. Aubrey pulled away from her and started to leave.

"Wait! this is important!" Courtney said then dragged her back.  
"What!" Aubrey yelled with impactience.  
"Nobody can know." Courtney told her slowly, with emphasis on each word."Muggles can't know about the wizarding world"  
"wait-are you saying that you believe this?" Aubrey asked holding up the letter. "Its probably just a scam"  
"Well I've been going to hogwarts for nearly four years so yes I suppose I do beleive it" Courtney said.  
"Hog-what-did-you-say"  
"Hogwarts, Its a school for people like us.Didn't you read your letter"  
"people like-wait-what do you mean 'people like us'?" Aubrey asked, insulted once again by her so-called-sister.  
"WITCHES!"

There was a pause that Aubrey sat there staring at Courtney as if she'd said something completely out of the ordinary. Then said:  
"Okay, so if we're witches, then prove it"  
"I can't" courtney said "The ministry of magic doesn't allow wizards to preform spells outside of school"  
At this, Aubrey busted out laughing. However Courtney kept a straight face. When Aubrey realized this she stopped laughing.  
"Your serious?" She asked. Courtney nodded.  
"You remember your black capri's that you thought you lost this morning"  
"What do you mean I thought I lost"  
"I was practicing vanishing spells the other night and I made them disappear"  
"You said you can't do magic outside of school," Aubrey said stubbornly.  
"Yeah. Remember, that night we all hear a loud crack sound outside? And mom said that it was probably firecrackers? well if you stayed up a little later that night, then you'd know that someone from the Ministry of Magic came to our house to warn me about it."

Aubrey stood there awestruck. Could this really be true? "If you've been going to this magical school for years, then how come you've been here all along?"

"Easy." Courtney said. "Memory charms on you and kyle and anyone else who needed to think I was around. It also took a few time altering spells, when things got a little messy." she shrugged. "Mom and Dad are the only ones who know. And- well- now you too."

Aubrey was unconvinced, but playing this pretending-we're-witches-game was kind of fun.

"sooo how do we get there"  
"Oh. that. We ride the train of course. The Hogwarts Express. But first you need to send your owl to McGonagall. I'll lend you mine til you get your own." Aubrey stood there for a moment, dazed by this new light. Every possible excuse she came up with for this wizarding nonsense, Courtney had an answer. Was it true, Could she really be a- a witch? Courtney seemed to be reading her thoughts.  
"I didn't beleive it at first either, but you have to. And its actually pretty cool, you get a wand and a broom and everything."

"But where have you been hiding all of this stuff"  
"well, Dumbledore taught me a few things when I told him I had a brother and sister. He said that you guy's wouldn't be able to know or you'd babble it to your friends at school. So before I leave every year, he put a charm on my trunk and owls cage that makes it disappear in muggles presence. But Can you stop asking so many questions? You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry" Aubrey said truthfully. "Its just a little overwhelming you know?"

"C'mon," Courtney told her "lets go back to the cookout before they wonder where we are."

"But wait! One more question. " Aubrey pulled out the long list of supplies for a Hogwarts first year "How do I get all of this stuff?"

"We'll talk about it tomorow." And with that, Courtney walked away, leaving Aubrey to absorb in all of these strange new discoveries.

THE NEXT DAY   
It was the last day of June. That morning Courtney sent off her owl, Pipsqueak, a grey and black tawny, about the size of a shoe, to Hogwarts with Aubrey's reply. The night before, Aubrey went to her room and found Courtney's Hogwarts trunk with her wand and a complete assorment of spell books toppled on top. Courtney then went throught a detailed explanation of how the tunk had been there all along, But now that Aubrey was a witch, it was visible to her. Then Courtney had a 2 hour long coversation with thier mom [that Aubrey thought she knew what it was about,  
Then next thing she knew, her mom was hugging her and wishing her good luck, even though school didn't start until until the begining of september.

After a Breakfast of eggs, bacon, waffles and sausage, Courtney told Aubrey all about Hogwarts and its classes. They both agreed that they would go get the supplies for that year the very next day.

PLEEZE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW AND BE HONEST!! THANX 


End file.
